


Words are Stronger than Pills

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Delusions, Demons, Distorted Reality, Drugs, Fantasy, Gore, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Asylum, Mental Instability, Mind Reading, Murderer, Paranormal, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: 547. The exact number of days they held him in there. It drove him insane. Well, he already was, but that's not the point. It drove him past the point of insanity that he had already reached.But then they let him out. They gave him no reason, and no real freedom, but getting out of that cell was enough for him to be happy.And in a small house in the middle of nowhere was where his life changed drastically.ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 10/29/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Meeting

~3rd Person POV~

Len looked to his left. Nothing.

He glanced to his right. Still empty.

'Why?' He thought to himself, the painfully plain white walls seeming to be mocking him in some way. 'What happened...?'

He attempted to stretch his arms out, but he only met with pain. His shoulder blades couldn't take it anymore. The handcuffs chaining his arms together behind his back were hurting his wrists as well. By now, he was sure he had bruises.

How long had it been? He didn't know.

"Kagamine," a voice called out to him through a small slit in the wall where visitors or staff would talk to him.

"What?" Len spat, growing irritated at that one simple word.

Kagamine. He wasn't that anymore. His family had disowned him after what happened. He couldn't go back, so even if he had somehow managed to escape, no one would be there for him.

"You're being sent to live with someone who will help you. You will be escorted with two officers. Do not make any sudden movements or we will not hesitate to shoot."

Len glared up at the little slit in the wall. He didn't have much energy left anyway, so what was the point of making any sudden movements?

The two officers held onto his arms tightly as they pulled him to his feet, adding to the pain he was already dealing with.

Len stayed quiet and obedient as they made their way outside and into a police car. It had been a while since he had been outside, so he didn't remember most of the smells. However, the officers didn't give him a moment to even take them in anyway.

The officers took him to a small house in a remote part of the woods, and it had already gotten dark by then. It was a strange sight for Len, because he hadn't remembered what darkness was like. He never got it. The only get away from the light he had was when he closed his eyes.

The officers roughly pulled him out of the car and knocked at the front door. Light footsteps could be heard before the door swung open and a boy who looked about fifteen stood in the doorway.

"Hmm?" He asked, glancing up at the officers. "Another?"

The officers nodded and shoved Len roughly towards the boy, who caught him easily.

"Thank you~!" He called happily to the officers as he shut the door. They didn't move though, so Len assumed that they were standing guard in case he tried to escape.

The boy looked down at Len's handcuffs and frowned. "Jeez, how do they expect you to learn if they can't trust you?" He sighed and crossed his arms. "Guess there's nothing I can really do about that...." He shook his head and smiled at Len. "Name's Oliver. You?"

Len glared at the kid named Oliver and only said what he had to. "Len."

"Len, huh? That's a nice name." Oliver clasped his hands together. "Here, I'll show you where you're going to be sleeping." He smiled and started walking off, Len reluctantly following behind.

'What's with this kid? Why's he so happy? Jeez, it pisses me off....' Len scowled and looked around the room that he had been brought to. It wasn't as plain as the white room he had been in before, but it was still quite simple.

The walls were a light red color with some beige. It kind of reminded Len of...blood.

"So, what do you think?" Oliver happily glanced up at Len, awaiting his response.

"...It's okay," was all he said, not wanting to speak at all. He wanted to be left alone and think. That's all he wanted. There was nothing else. Why was it so hard to give him that simple wish?

"Good! I'm glad! I painted it myself!" Oliver jumped a bit when Len had said that, looking extremely happy.

'This kid painted the room all by himself, huh? What a hard worker he must be. Just pisses me off even more....' Len walked around the room a bit, looking at everything. Every little detail. He even noticed a stitch in a teddy bear's arm from across the room, no matter how much it blended in with the bear's fur.

"You've got good eyes, huh?" Oliver smiled at Len.

Len flinched slightly. 'I didn't....'

"You looked intrigued," Oliver said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

'This kid....' Len shook his head, biting his lip as his thoughts trailed off.

"...'is strange', right?"

Len's head shot up at the unexpected thing Oliver had said. "How did you...?"

Oliver shook his head. "It's not wrong to think I'm strange. It is true...." He smiled sadly, sighing and quickly bringing a cheerful aura back to himself once again. "But we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you."

"No, I think I'd like to hear more about you at the moment." Len narrowed his eyes a bit at Oliver, who only smiled back at him. 'I guess I'll have to watch what I think now too, huh...?'

"Why would you need to do that?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at Len, and gave a slight pout. "Surely you wouldn't think anything bad, right?"

Len flinched again, honestly a bit confused with which type of bad Oliver had been referring to. However, he just ignored it. "Of course not," he replied bluntly, keeping a steady glare at Oliver.

"That's good!" Oliver beamed, nodding his head enthusiastically. "You see, I wouldn't wanna have to resort to drastic measures or anything right at the start."

Len raised an eyebrow. "Drastic measures...?" He repeated, adding a more perplexed tone than when Oliver had said it.

"Well, you won't have to find out unless you misbehave, so here's to hoping I guess." Oliver shook a fist up and down a bit as a cheerful gesture of some sort and Len just sighed heavily.

'This kid really is...strange. Maybe...in a good way...?'


	2. Pain

~3rd Person POV~

"Is that a compliment?" Oliver tilted his head to the side as he smiled at Len, his hands clasped together tightly as if he was nervous.

Len noticed and was a bit confused, but shrugged it off and replied, "Take it however you'd like."

Oliver's smile seemed to crack a bit, but he held it strong. "Noted. Now, if you'd listen for a moment...." He trailed off, his smile fading into a look of thought. "Dinner is at eight. You will have free time until then. If you even think about escaping, more of your so-called 'freedom' will be relinquished." As he spoke, Oliver's face was blank and his tone was flat and monotone. However, he put on another bright smile as he said the last word enthusiastically. "Okay~?"

"Creepy...." Len mumbled softly, waving a hand at Oliver. "Got it, got it. So, what's there to do then?"

"First of all, you should take a look around the house. Find something to satisfy yourself." Oliver raised a finger in the air. "Just make sure you're not bothering me while I'm doing my own business, alright?"

"Sure, whatever." Len averted his eyes as he slipped up and let his thoughts roam freely. 'Would he be able to satisfy me...?'

"Ever wanted to see what it would feel like to get dropped of a ten foot tree?"

Len looked up at Oliver with narrow eyes, however the younger blond was just smiling. 'Really creepy....'

"You just don't know how to control your thoughts, do you? Remember, I'll go easy on you since it's only your first day and you don't seem to understand much yet, but the punishment will increase as the time does." Oliver nodded, his cheerful expression not faltering at all.

Len nodded, crossing his arms. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Good!" Oliver clapped his hands once and then clasped them together. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some dinner to make." He nodded and then closed the door behind him as he headed downstairs.

Len was left all alone is his room while Oliver had wandered back downstairs to make dinner, which Len assumed would surely take a while.

"He can't...possibly hear my thoughts from down there.... Right...?" Len mumbled aloud, furrowing his brows together slightly.

Suddenly, he heard something metallic drop loudly from wherever Oliver had been.

Something inside him that he couldn't recognize made him immediately bolt up from his bed and run downstairs to locate wherever the noise had come from.

"Oliver?!" He shouted worriedly, not even knowing why he was worried at all. In fact, he would probably be happy if something happened to the annoying little brat. Then he could get the hell out of here and make a new life for himself, maybe even change his name if needed.

"Ah...." Oliver sat up from where he was lying on the floor, holding his knee. "That's...." He smiled eerily up at Len. "That's not a very nice thing to think, huh...?"

Len flinched. 'Nope. Definitely don't care one bit about this kid.'

"Jeez, you don't learn, do you?" Oliver huffed, reaching up and holding on to the kitchen counter for leverage as he stood back up. "Man.... It really hurts...."

Len raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What'd you do?" He asked, wanting to get the full story.

"Mmn, just tripped and slammed my knee against the floor and also the baseboard; hurt like bloody hell." Oliver took a seat at one stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen and reached his hand down to gently trace his fingers along his knee, wincing slightly as he did so. "Yeah.... There's definitely gonna be a bruise there...."

Len watched quietly as Oliver continued to sensitively rub at his kneecap, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "That helping?" He asked slightly mockingly.

"Very," Oliver shot back, pursing his lips seductively at Len as he continued to trace his fingers. "Something bothering you~?"

Len narrowed his eyes slightly. "No, nothing at all."

"Really~? If you keep staring like that, I might misunderstand...." The younger blond looked away, snickering softly. "Anyway, clear your thoughts and grab me an ice pack, would you?"

"Misunderstand however you'd like. It doesn't change the fact that it's not true." Len shrugged and headed over to the refrigerator and grabbed a few ice cubes from the freezer, tossing them into a plastic bag for Oliver. 'This kid really is a handful.... Is he looking after me, or am I looking after him...?'

"I believe you were put into my hands, correct?" Oliver smiled eerily at Len, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands stiffly in his lap as if he was some fancy, rich model. It...didn't exactly fit him.

"Correct!" Len mocked, making his voice sound like a game show announcer as he spoke. Of course, it was only to mock Oliver as he tossed the ice pack at the younger boy.

"Thank you~" Oliver sang softly, holding the ice pack over his knee. "Luckily I wasn't holding any food when I fell, so all of it is fine. It's on the counter over there," he pointed over to where the food was set out, "so help yourself."

Len looked over at the food and grinned. "Don't mind if I do!" He laughed softly as he moved over to the food and took a piece of bread. "Nice.... Not stale...."

"You ate stale bread...?" Oliver looked a bit shocked at the thought, but then reconsidered once he remembered what one of the guards had told him.

"Yeah, all the time. Nothing but stale bread and water with the occasional meat." Len brought the piece of bread up to his mouth and took a large bite out of it. "Delicious...."

"Thanks, it's homemade."

"Really?" Now it was Len's turn to look shocked. "You made this? All by yourself?"

"Yep~!" Oliver flashed a satisfied grin at Len before suddenly flinching. "Ah, I almost forgot...! You seem used to working your way around those handcuffs, huh?"

"Well, a year and a half of experience would do that for you."

"Only a year and a half...?" Oliver mumbled the words as if they had wriggled their way under his skin.

"Something wrong?" Len asked, narrowing his eyes slightly out of caution.

"No, no... I was just thinking...." Oliver used his free hand to wave Len off, to which the older boy just shrugged.

"You gonna eat anything?"

"No, I'll wait for a while...." Oliver looked down as he spoke, his gaze not focused on any one thing.

"Alright, more for me~!"


	3. Strange

~3rd Person POV~

"You're sure starved, aren't you?"

Len looked up from his hands, which were holding handfuls of food, and gave a shrug. "Quite literally."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "My 'quite' or your 'quite'?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" The older blond began to look even more confused as he took a bite out of a croissant he was holding. He seemed to really like bread.... Maybe he was just accustomed to liking it.

"You didn't know? Apparently Americans have an entirely different definition of the word 'quite' than British people do." Oliver cocked his head to the side a bit as he spoke. "Americans define the word 'quite' as 'absolutely' or 'completely'. However, British people tend to use it in the definition of 'fairly'. Then again, it can mean both for the British anyway."

Len looked at Oliver, a bit dumbfounded. "Was any of that really necessary...?"

"Nope~!" Oliver giggled, shrugging. "Anyway, toss me a croissant, would you?" He batted his eyelashes exaggeratedly and pursed his lips like he was just an innocent child. Which seemed to be the exact opposite of what he was, according to Len.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever. Just quit making that weird expression." Len tossed Oliver a croissant, a bit awkwardly at that, but Oliver still managed to catch it with his free hand.

"Thanks~!"

"You know, it's strange...." Len mumbled aloud, causing Oliver to perk up with interest.

"What is?" The younger asked, munching on his croissant like some sort of rodent.

"You," Len deadpanned, huffing. "I don't get you at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not afraid. You're not the least bit afraid." Len looked down as he spoke, seeming to be thinking about something.

Oliver narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What's there to be afraid of?"

"Me!" Len suddenly snapped, attempting to break the chain holding the handcuffs together, but to no avail.

Oliver didn't seem phased at all. "Well, jeez, you big doof. There's not really anything about you I find scary. I mean, you're pretty attractive, I'm not gonna lie there. You seem kind, have a sense of humor, and really, I don't think there's anything scary about you at all." He gave a small, innocent smile before he continued, "Really, there must've been a reason for someone like you to have snapped like that before. Surely you aren't a monster. There's no question there."

Len's eyes widened at all the things Oliver was saying, but one thing the boy said hit Len hard. "Really, there must've been a reason for someone like you to have snapped like that before." He faltered, falling back against the counter.

"Hmm? Len? Are you alright?" Oliver's expression hinted at worry, but he didn't show much of it, if he even cared at all anyway.

"Don't...." Len murmured, using his elbows to keep himself from falling onto the floor.

"Wha—?" Suddenly, Oliver gasped and let go of his knee, using both hands to clutch at his head tightly. "L-Len...! Y-your thoughts...." His tone obviously showed pain, and it was easy to tell that he was stressed now.

"Don't...! Don't talk about that! Don't act like you understand me!" Len shouted angrily, lunging at Oliver and gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. "You can never understand me! Just shut the hell up! You're just a dumb kid with a disability pretending to know how to read minds! I bet you think I am a monster, don't you?! I don't need anymore! Don't give me that crap anymore! I've been lied to enough!" He roughly shoved Oliver back, making the younger fall to the floor and hit the back of his head. He let out a few more angered shouts, which were incoherent, before running back upstairs towards his room.

Oliver laid there on the floor, clutching his head tightly. He was certain that he would at least get a bruise. Hopefully nothing worse.... "Y-you...." He mumbled out unconsciously, panting softly from the pain and shock of everything. "Your thoughts, Len...."

Oliver groaned softly as he stood up, somehow having the energy to let out a small...chuckle? He pulled out his phone and dialed a number while going into a cabinet and grabbing some bandages for his head. Well, more bandages than he already had.

"Hello?" Oliver spoke into the phone once he heard the person on the other end pick up.

"Hah? Oliver? What're you calling for? You never speak with me unless it's an emergency...." The voice on the other end spoke with irritation laced in their voice.

"Mmn, I do. You're my backup, remember?" Oliver laughed softly as he used his shoulder to hold the phone against his ear while he wrapped his head carefully, hissing softly in pain.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What do you want?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at how annoyed the person sounded. "Cheer up! You know you love helping me~!"

"Cut the crap and get to the point, Oliver."

Oliver flinched slightly, sighing. "Cold.... Fine. I need you to come over and bring a few supplies, alright?"

"Supplies? That bad, huh?"

"I guess you could call it that. Just, can you do it?"

"Depends on what type of supplies we're talking about."

"Right. I'll tell you once I know if you're accepting or now."

"Ouch. That really hurt me, you know? Don't trust me?"

"As one of my past clients I am obliged to say no to that statement." Oliver tied the bandages tightly around his head and moved to hold the phone with his hand again.

"Really? Not your true feelings then? Mmn, you're making this a bit hard to accept.... What's in it for me?" Oliver could practically hear the smirk in the person's voice.

"A new friend?" Oliver attempted, laughing awkwardly.

"Bye."

"No, wait, wait! How about...I'll read her mind for you. Good? See what she thinks about you?"

The voice on the other end squealed with joy. "Really?! You'd do that for me?! Oh, Ollie, thank you so much! I'll be over tomorrow at dusk, alright?"

Oliver had to pull the phone away from his ear just so he wouldn't go deaf. "That late...?"

"I'll have to get the supplies you were talking about, remember?"

"Right, right." Oliver sighed and proceeded to give a list of certain supplies to the person on the other end. Once everything was set and done, he hung up.

'Somethings a bit off....' Oliver thought, thinking about the face of the person he mentioned while talking on the phone. 'She looks almost exactly like Len....'


	4. Arrival

~3rd Person POV~

It had been a while, and the person Oliver had talked to on the phone still hadn't shown up. Honestly, it was ticking him off a bit.

"Maybe she's just...coming into contact with distractions...?" Oliver sighed, placing a hand over one side of his face in irritation. "Yes, that sounds like her...."

Another while later, she still wasn't there. And to make matters worse, Len's thoughts were somehow managing to make their way all the way to the first floor.

All that Oliver could hear was mixes thoughts about suicide, homicide, pain, death, everything he despised. And honestly, Oliver was starting to feel pain in his own chest.

The faint murmurs of things like, 'Pain is the only thing that helps me', 'No one is there for me anymore', 'I should've just killed myself as well', and many, many other horrible things that came from Len's room drove Oliver to the snapping point. So he chose to be passive-aggressive.

"Len?" Oliver called quietly, having to hold his hands over his ears to shield the murmurs which were slowly becoming shouts as he progressed closer to Len's room.

There was no reply.

Oliver narrowed his eyes as he stumbled closer to Len's room, hardly being able to balance himself. Once he reached the door, the thoughts were so loud that Oliver couldn't hear his own thoughts anymore. It made his head spin.

"L...en...." He mumbled, going pale. His entire body trembled, attempting to keep itself standing up, but Oliver's knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor. His vision was going blurry. "Wh...y...?" He asked faintly, closing his eyes and letting the darkness consume him.

Len shot up from where he was sitting, trembling, on his bed. He had heard a loud thump come from outside his door after Oliver had called his name a few times.

Somehow, the older blond boy had managed to rid his head of all those thoughts, and he opened the door, running out of the room.

"Oliver!" He shouted, quickly picking the younger boy up and steadying himself so that he wouldn't drop him due to the handcuffs.

He huffed annoyedly at the sight of the younger boy he held in his arms. 'He looks...kinda cute when he's asleep....' Len thought before flinching and quickly shaking his head. 'Can he still hear me while he's unconscious...? No way, right...?'

Len walked all the way downstairs and set Oliver down on the couch. "What a chore...." The older blond mumbled softly in annoyance.

"Hello~?" A loud, obnoxious voice called through the front door, making Len turn his head.

"Hmm?" The older blond made his way over to the door, opening it slowly. "Who is it?"

"Oliver? That's not you!" A girl with bright green hair stuck her tongue out on the other side of the door. She was holding a large red box.

"And you are...?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl cautiously.

"Name's Gumi~! I'm guessing you're the problem child?" Gumi smirked and pushed her way into the house. "Oliver!" She called.

"He passed out," Len stated matter-of-factly. "He's over on the couch if you wanna stare at his sleeping face or something creepy like that." He laughed softly, clicking his tongue.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass...." Gumi pursed her lips, setting the box down in front of Oliver.

"So, what? You're just gonna wait for him?"

"Is there really anything else to do?" Gumi looked up at Len, flashing a somewhat creepy smile.

Len shuddered. Something about Gumi just didn't feel right to him.... "Guess not...."

"Listen, I'm going to tell you something while Oliver's asleep."

Len raised an eyebrow, perking up a bit at that. "Oh?"

Gumi blushed, placing a hand to her cheek as she continued, "I'm in love with Oliver. He's taken care of me and even been my best friend ever since my entire family abandoned me. And one thing...." She gave Len a broken smile. "I won't let anyone take him away from me. Got it~?"

Len flinched, not expecting that at all. "Like I would even think of doing something like that. I despise that kid."

"I'll come after you if you hurt him too, got that as well~?"

The blond sighed. "I had no intention of that either."

"Good!" Gumi clasped her hands together. "Now that there's that, I have something to give you." She opened the red box in front of Oliver and took out a small bottle filled with some sort of light blue liquid inside.

"What's that...?" Len asked warily, taking in every detail about the bottle and the liquid inside that he could possibly get at that moment.

"Just a little potion I conjured up~!" Gumi cheered happily, tossing the bottle to Len, who caught it easily. "Drink up!"

Len raised an eyebrow. "You...want me to drink this...? How do I know it won't kill me?"

"Well, upon hearing your very convincing promises, what reason would I have to kill you?" Gumi smiled, a bit of malice hidden in her voice as she spoke.

"I don't trust you."

"How about this: We both drink it. I'll take the first sip." Gumi nodded, taking the bottle back from Len and taking a sip of it. "See?"

Len eyed Gumi suspiciously before taking the bottle back and sniffing the contents. "Yuck...." He spat, scoffing at the stench.

"Not every potion is made by magical girls, alright?" Gumi puffed out her cheeks angrily, placing a hand on her hip. "Hurry up, will you?"

Len waved a hand at Gumi, sighing as he gulped down the rest of the contents. "Wha...?" He asked, placing a hand to his forehead as the room began to spin.

"Goodnight~!" Gumi spat cheerfully while waving a sarcastically happy 'goodbye' to the blond.

Len stumbled around a bit, clutching at his head. "Y-you...bitch...." He hissed before collapsing onto his knees, and soon enough afterwards, his side.

The entire room went black.


	5. Feelings

~Oliver's POV~

I woke up, groaning. "U-ugh...."

"Ah~! Oliver~!" A voice I knew far too well practically burst my eardrums.

"Shit, Gumi...!" I hissed in pain, pushing the green-haired girl away from my face. "That's too damn loud...!"

Gumi pouted, looking exactly like a child at that moment. "Wow, that's so mean, Ollie-kins~"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Shut up."

As I sat up, turning to sit normally on the couch, my foot hit something. "Huh...?" I looked down, flinching when I saw Len sprawled out on the floor like a dead body. I looked up at Gumi with slight irritation. "Don't tell me you killed him?"

"Nope~!" Gumi cheered happily, beaming. "Not yet, at least."

"Make that 'Not ever'," I remarked, sighing. "So, what did you give him?"

"Tranquilizer fluids."

"T-that's poisonous!" I shouted, paling. "Gumi, what the hell?!"

"No, no, you don't get it," Gumi laughed. "It's my own special kind. No poison. Well, not for him at least." She smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

I looked away. "That's not...." I sighed. "Nevermind."

Gumi raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. He'll be out for a few hours. What's he thinking?"

I looked over at Len, concentrating.

'Goddamn that dumb bitch...! What the hell?! Who does that?!'

I laughed nervously. "Nothing good...."

"Well that doesn't sound promising." Gumi spun a small pen in her fingers as she spoke, huffing.

"Nothing sounds promising when you tranquilize someone, Gumi...." I looked away, gritting my teeth. Of course she had to go and tranquilize him....

"Anyway," Gumi started, "what are you gonna do now that he's knocked out?"

"Probably just wait for him to wake up," I deadpanned.

Gumi pouted. "What? That's no fun.... Wanna play with me~?"

"And exactly what does that mean, Gumi?" I looked up at her, knowing something was up. She was always a bit weird around me, and I hoped she wouldn't do anything too strange.... Begging, even.

Well, apparently God revoked my prayers.

"This~!" Gumi sang happily, moving down and getting on my lap. She pushed my back against the back of the couch, her hands on either side of my head.

"G-Gumi...?" I asked slowly, my eyes widening in shock and slight fear as she moved her head closer to my own. Her eyes closed, and I began praying harder than I've ever done before.

Maybe this time God would answer.

"...ver...."

"Huh...?" Gumi and I both flinched, the greenette opening her eyes to look over at where the sound had come from.

I looked at Gumi, raising an eyebrow. "W-was that...?"

"Really?" Gumi whined, getting off of me and crossing her arms, pouting. "I totally knew it."

"W-what...?" I gave Gumi a confused look as she lightly kicked Len's shoulder.

"This doof." She gestured to Len's limp body on the floor. "I'm thinking that he's developing feelings for you. It's pretty obvious when you look close enough."

I flinched violently, blushing. "W-w-what are you talking about, Gumi?! He's a guy; there's no way he could like me! A-and I'm straight, too!"

"Really?" Gumi asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. "I could've sworn you were bi...."

"T-that's not important!" I screeched, tensing up. "Still, there's no chance that he's into guys! I'm not either, so leave it at that!"

"Then what about me?"

"W-what?"

"What about me?" Gumi repeated, taking a step closer.

"W-what do you mean...?" I asked, scooting back on the couch a bit. "I-I don't understand...."

"Could you...ever love me...?" Gumi looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Please. Be honest."

"I-I...?" I looked around, desperate for some sort of miracle to save me from having to answer. But, of course, nothing could save me from this dead end.

"Well?" She persisted, clenching her fists tightly. "Could you, or could you not?"

"I...." I looked away, blushing harshly. "I-I could...."

Gumi flinched, seeming shocked by my answer. "R-really...?!"

I bit my lip hard and covered my face. "I-I guess? Probably?"

"T-then, c-could I...?" Gumi practically bounced over to me, her eyes wide with anticipation and excitement. It was easy to tell what she wanted, and I...couldn't really resist.

"U-u-uh, s-sure...?" I shut my eyes tightly, waiting. I could feel my entire body trembling.

After a moment, I felt a soft pair of lips brush against mine. It was only for a second before they pulled back.

I opened my eyes hesitantly and saw Gumi blushing harshly, her hands on her cheeks as she jumped up and down with glee, sputtering out things about how embarrassed and excited she was.

I blushed harshly, looking away again. Something about the entire thing felt off, but I brushed it off. "Does that mean...? U-uh, we're...?"

Gumi faltered slightly, looking at me with shock. "F-fwah?! Really?! Can we?!"

I flinched, shrugging. "I-I guess...?"

Gumi's squeal was so loud that I had to cover my ears. She tackled me, rubbing our cheeks together affectionately.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you~!" She repeated over and over, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Uwah, Oliver, I love you!"

I flinched at that. No one...ever told me they loved me before.... It was either insults or disgusted looks. I knew it was because I never covered my left eye. The red color gave people the feeling that I was dangerous, or something stupid like that. But...now that I think about it, Gumi's never said anything bad about or to me and she's definitely never given me a disgusted look. I think....

"I...love you too, Gumi...." I wrapped my arms around the greenette, holding her tightly. It felt like if I let go I would fall into a bottomless pit; left there to die and suffer forever.

And yet...something about those words slipping from my lips also felt wrong. It felt...unnatural. Like it wasn't my place to say them.

There was a pain in my chest. One I couldn't recognize at that moment. One that I regret not noticing.


	6. Eavesdropping

~Oliver's POV~

The time spent waiting for Len to wake up was...uneventful, to say the least.

After Gumi and I...kissed, we spent the rest of the time talking about random topics. Not really anything to brag about, or anything fascinating to tell about.

"Urgh...." Len groaned softly as he raised a hand to his forehead, seeming a bit pained.

"Oh, Len." I looked down at the blond.

Len looked up at me, taking a moment to blink before he spoke. "What...the hell?"

I tilted my head to the side. "What?"

"What the hell, is that?!" He pointed at Gumi, who was currently sitting on my lap and facing me. I had completely forgotten that she was doing that for some strange reason.

"Oh, right." I waved Gumi off of me, to which she pouted and whined softly, but then promptly went to sit next to me, wrapping her arms around my own arm. "Apparently...Gumi and I got together."

"...Together together?" Len asked, a bit dumbfounded and confused.

"Yep~!" Gumi called out, shooting Len a mischievous smirk that I didn't notice at that time.

Len just rolled his eyes. "Great," he spat. "Better not do anything weird or some shit like that."

I flinched. "N-no way."

"What? That's unfair!" Gumi pouted, tugging on my arm slightly. "Why would we listen to him?"

"W-well for one, I'm only fifteen. F-for two, I-I still have to work and all that, so...." I trailed off, a light blush dusting my cheeks.

Gumi sighed loudly. "Fine...."

"Wow, such lovebirds, hmm?" Len hissed, crossing his arms. "Anyway, that bitch gave me some weird shit to drink and here you two are arguing about when you're gonna fuck? Yeah, totally how I wanted to come to."

I flinched violently, blushing harshly. "W-we're not gonna fuck!" I shouted, covering my face with my hands.

"Why not?" Gumi whined, grabbing my arm. "We're dating now, so it's fine!"

"B-but I'm fifteen!" I repeated, looking to Len for help.

"Congratulations," Len spat, "and I'm seventeen. Now please, shut the fuck up."

Gumi huffed, holding onto my arm as she glared at Len, who in turn glared back.

"P-please don't fight...." I mumbled, sighing heavily. I looked over at Len, and Gumi's words echoed in my mind.

"I'm thinking he's developing feelings for you."

I shook my head rapidly, blushing even darker. No way, no way, no way, no way, no way! Stop thinking about that, Oliver! There's more important things at the moment!

"Ollie? You okay?" Gumi asked, giving me a concerned look.

I nodded quickly. Too quickly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine...." I looked away, still blushing. Damnit, why couldn't I focus?!

"Alright...." Gumi didn't pry, which I was thankful for, but she just tightened her grip on my arm.

"Hey, Gumdrop or whatever your name was, could I talk to you for a second? Privately?"

I tilted my head slightly when Len asked to talk to Gumi. He didn't seem happy, so I was a bit worried.

"Aw, but I don't wanna talk to you, Lenny~!" Gumi grinned, laughing. "Yeah, that's your nickname now."

"Fuck you. It's not." Len scowled, finally standing up. "Just hurry your ass up."

"Tha—" Gumi was about to make a bad joke, so I quickly cut her off with a concerned glare.

She huffed and followed Len, letting go of my arm.

Once the two of them were out of sight, I was left alone. It was really boring, and my curiosity got the best of me, so I ended up eavesdropping in on their conversation.

Yeah, yeah, I know it's rude. But I couldn't help it! I was so bored, and Len shouldn't be keeping secrets. He needs to trust me. Besides, how will they let him go if he still keeps things from them? And me especially!

"Listen," Len growled, pointing a finger at Gumi, "I don't know what the hell happened when I was knocked out, but that sure doesn't give you the right to do all that weird shit while I'm here. So don't even think about it."

"What? Is someone jealous?" Gumi teased, grinning at Len. In the blink of an eye, her expression changed to innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about~!"

"Hell no." The blond crossed his arms, glaring daggers at Gumi. He sure looked pissed.... This was a weird conversation, though....

Gumi giggled. "Then why do you care what we do? It's not like you have to watch or anything."

Len winced just at the thought of that. "Disgusting," he spat. "I don't wanna have to hear it either, you bitch."

"Well, I guess you're right there...."

I flinched. W-what the hell?! Why would he need to talk in private about this?! I told him we're not gonna do that—!

"But listen, you've already lost. I don't think it would even matter what you do at this point. Oliver loves me. Not you. Give it a rest."

I flinched again. "Wha...t?" I mumbled quietly to myself. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! There's no possible way that Len...loves me! That's just.... That's just gross! We're both guys, and I...I have a girlfriend now! Y-yeah, there's no way!

"Shut up," Len mumbled. It was so quiet I could barely hear it. No. The voices.... They're back.... I can't hear anything anymore....

I quickly stumbled away, clutching my ears. "Please die down...." I mumbled repeatedly, shutting my eyes tightly.

After a moment, all of the voices went quiet but one. One single voice was left.

"So, what are you going to do about me and Oliver then?" I could hear Gumi still talking with Len from the other room. It was strangely loud....

"I...."

The voices grew louder again, but with another beg, they went silent once more.

"I don't know...." Len hissed. "I don't know, and I don't care. Just shut up and leave me alone." What Len said.... I didn't believe it. The single voice was making my head pound.

"I'll kill her."


	7. Abilities

~Len's POV~

I hate her. I hate her so much. Even so, I don't understand why. I know Oliver can hear me. I know he probably understands how I feel. He can hear my every thought. I can't hide anything. No matter where I am, I can't hide anything from him. It doesn't matter.

"Len!" Oliver ran over to me and gripped the fabric of my shirt, making me flinch. "Stop it!"

"What...?" I asked, playing dumb even though I knew what he was talking about.

"Stop!" He shouted, tugging on my shirt. "It hurts a lot!"

"Oliver!" Gumi ran over to the blond boy in an attempt to comfort him, but he shoved her away.

"No, stop!"

I grabbed Oliver by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "Calm down," I demanded.

Oliver looked back, taking a deep breath and calming down, just as I had said. For some reason, it gave me the strange desire to see if he would listen to any of my other commands, but I didn't check.

"Oliver...." Gumi reached out her hand to him, but he didn't look away from me.

It gave me a weird feeling in my gut, but I turned him around to face Gumi, no matter how much it pained me to do so. "Here."

Oliver sighed heavily, seeming to go back to normal. "I'm really sorry...!" He apologized, hugging Gumi. "I didn't mean to push you away, I was just worried...."

"I-it's okay...." Gumi stuttered out, looking up at me with...fear. I think I've let it slip out again.

After Oliver pulled away from Gumi, he looked back at me with a glare. I didn't need his power to tell me what he was thinking.

"Gumi," he turned to the greenette and caressed her cheek, "are you going to stay here tonight or go home?"

Gumi looked at Oliver and then looked up at me. I glared.

"I'll...go home," she muttered, looking down. "B-but I'll be back tomorrow!" She looked at me while she said that, clenching her fists in the air.

"Alright, alright." Oliver laughed softly, waving her off. "Good night, Gumi."

As Gumi made her way out the door, she cheerfully called back, "Good night, Ollie-kins~!"

Once he had shut the door, Oliver glared at me. "They didn't tell me you could do that."

"You never asked," I replied simply, shrugging.

Oliver groaned. "Listen, Len, this is a real problem. If you used that on me, I wouldn't doubt that you were able to somehow escape at any moment during the time you've been here." He placed a hand on his hip. "Tell me, Len. Why're you still here?"

I faltered slightly at that question. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You could've escaped at any time. Why're you sticking around? What's your motive?"

"I don't have a motive," I shot back. "I'm here because I'm trying to change."

Oliver pressed his lips into a thin line, then he spoke. "And why...would you do that?"

I grit my teeth. "I don't understand why you're asking me all of this." I paused, looking into Oliver's eyes. "Shut up."

He looked at me, seeming to be disappointed. "Okay...." He muttered, turning away. "I'm going to make dinner then...."

I felt a slight pain in my chest. I didn't want to do that.... But...I did. If it worked a second time, surely it would work again. Maybe I could get something good out of this...?

"Oliver...." I mumbled, turning his face up to my own so I could look into his eyes again. I hesitated in saying the next part, but I couldn't stop myself now. "...Kiss me."

Oliver blinked once, but since I had looked into his eyes, it's not like he could resist anyway. He brought his face closer to mine and soon....

"You're despicable...."

He pressed his lips up against mine, and after a moment, pulled away. I looked at him, a bit shocked from what he had said, but he just completely ignored me and went back to making dinner.

There was nothing he could do about it, but he somehow had enough resistance to break his thoughts free and say...that to me. I'd never seen it before. Just who the hell was this kid?

"O-Oliver." I spoke up once again, determined to play around with the blond a bit more before leaving. Yeah, I know. I'm terrible. He has a girlfriend. But I want her dead, and I can make him do whatever I want. Why miss the chance?

"What?" Oliver looked back at me, his eyes shining slightly in the light from the kitchen. He was strange; his eyes being two different colors—red for left and gold for right—but...I have to admit, maybe I liked this kid. Just a bit?

I looked into his eyes, blushing lightly. "K-kiss me again." I felt slightly overwhelmed with the thought, as if I was the one being used, and not him. But he obeyed nonetheless, pressing his lips against mine. However, it was slightly longer than last time.

"You're terrible," Oliver mumbled. "Are you really doing this for your own amusement?" He stared straight into my eyes, as if asking me to do it again.

I couldn't comprehend this however, because why would he want it? I'm using him for his body. That's all. There's nothing else. Besides, being sex-deprived for two years is a bit much for a seventeen-year-old. Yeah, yeah, I don't care what you think. I want this. Maybe even need it. Just shut up.

"Maybe," I muttered back, looking back into his eyes. "They're beautiful...."

"What?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "What did you just...?"

"I-I said...uh, I-I want chicken noodle...! S-soup. Chicken noodle soup." I quickly looked away, pursing my lips. It was completely obvious that I was lying.

"Right...." Oliver sighed. "I can hear it. Just tell me what you want, already. It...it's fine."

I flinched, blushing harshly. "R-really...?" I asked. What's wrong with me? Why am I so...nervous?

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "Say it."

"O-okay...." I looked directly into his eyes, biting at my lip. "Have sex with me." He flinched, quickly adding, "A-and act like my lover...."


	8. Sweat

~3rd Person POV~

Len glanced up at Oliver, who was straddling his waist.

"I love you, Len. I know you're not a bad person." Oliver stared down at Len intently, pursing his lips.

Len didn't move. "I...." His lips pressed together in a thin line, and he looked away.

However, he didn't seem to notice, so Oliver just grinned, trailing a finger down Len's chest slowly. "Those handcuffs really came in handy, didn't they~?"

"If you want me to feel pain, then sure. Whatever you're into." Len's expression lightened up a bit as he joked, and he leaned up a bit, closing the distance between their faces.

Oliver pouted, clutching the fabric of Len's shirt. "I don't want to hurt you! I love you!"

Len just moved closer, seeming to find it amusing how Oliver hooked on his little jokes quickly without calling him out on it like he usually would. "I know, but there's nothing you can do, right?"

"...I can...." Oliver looked away, biting his lip.

"You can? And why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Len raised an eyebrow, getting a bit irritated at what Oliver had kept from him even if he wasn't in as much pain as he made it seem to be.

"They told me not to...." He looked Len in the eyes, apologizing. "I'm sorry!"

"Heh." Len chuckled softly, placing a kiss on Oliver's forehead. "It's okay. But...could you...?" He glanced back at his hands chained together by the handcuffs, looking back at Oliver with anticipation.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Oliver scooted off of Len, running off and coming back a few moments later with a small key. "Here~!" He moved behind Len, quickly unlocking the handcuffs and taking them off.

"Ahh...." Len sighed heavily, stretching his arms out above his head. Oliver flinched when he heard the popping sounds of his back.

"Must've had a hard time eating like that," he commented, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, but I got used to it." Len stretched out his arms a bit more before showing his hands to Oliver. "Put them back on after everything's done and you're ready for me."

"Wha...?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at Len, looking confused, shocked, and also embarrassed.

"Put them back on afterward," Len repeated, looking at Oliver intently.

"Why?"

"Bondage."

Oliver felt his face flush a darker color than he already was. "W-w-what?!"

"You know, bondage." Len shrugged and crossed his arms. "Just do it, okay?"

Oliver hesitated slightly, but ended up nodding anyway. "You sure you're gonna be okay...?" He asked, holding Len's hands in his out of anticipated worry and concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Len replied simply.

"Okay...." Oliver nodded, pursing his lips slightly. "Lie down," he said, pointing at the bed.

Len nodded as well and got onto the bed, lying down. Oliver quickly crawled back on top of him, resuming where they had left off before.

Len stared at Oliver, a small smile creeping it's way onto his face. "So you're gonna ride me then?"

"W-wha—?" Oliver jolted a bit out of instinct and ended up accidentally rubbing at Len's crotch with his own. "A-ah...." He let out an involuntary moan, blushing harshly.

"Mmn...." Len moaned softly as well, huffing. "What a tease...." He ended up actually whining softly, the smile on his face growing slightly.

"Shut it. And stop thinking dirty thoughts." Oliver narrowed his eyes at Len, shaking his head slightly in disappointment.

"I can bet we're both having our fair share of dirty thoughts here, so you shouldn't be talking." Len rolled his eyes, looking a bit impatient. "Just hurry, I'm getting a boner and it's starting to hurt."

"Listen, I don't really feel like hearing things like, 'Fuck, just slide your goddamn ass onto my dick already you hot piece of shit' when I'm trying to be your lover for a moment when you're just being a horny dog." Oliver huffed, tilting his head a bit to the side and pouting as he spoke.

Len twitched slightly, turning his head to the side out of guilt. "You don't have to be mean about it.... And I can't really control my thoughts while you're rubbing your ass on my dick so...."

"I am? More like you're rubbing your dick against my ass."

"Hey, you brought this upon yourself."

"I didn't force you to love me. And I didn't force myself to love you. It's natural, and it happens." Oliver leaned forward a bit, licking at Len's lips teasingly. "Got that?"

Len inhaled sharply through his nose, nodding frantically. 'Shit, he's right.'

"Thanks, I know I am," Oliver said, laughing quietly as he leaned his chest against Len's, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck.

"Could we just get on to the frickity-frack now?" Len asked impatiently, his body obviously showing how eager he was.

"'Frickity-frack'?" Oliver held back his laughter at the word and nodded, waving his hand at Len.

"Jesus, finally."

Oliver rolled his eyes, unbuckling Len's belt and pulling down his pants and boxers, causing the banana-loving blond to moan.

"C-couldn't you have done that a bit slower?" He asked, letting out a soft pant as he spoke.

"Which is it Lenny? Fast or slow?" Oliver teased, using the nickname he knew Len hated.

"Fuck you, go faster," Len spat a bit coldly. After a second, he added on a snarky comment as well, saying, "I will fuck you, so win-win I guess."

"I'm still ending up on top though, technically." Oliver grinned, shrugging.

"But I'm inside you, so...." The older blond trailed off, a pride-filled smirk printed on his face.

"Shut it." Oliver huffed, pulling down his own pants and boxers so that Len wasn't the only half-naked one, and reached over to grab a condom off the bed-side table, tossing it at Len. "Put this on and then prepare me."

"You made it sound very weird," Len stated, sitting up and catching the small square packet while leaning forward towards Oliver.

"It's already pretty weird, so shut your trap," Oliver snapped, leaning back a bit, not spreading his legs yet.

Len opened the condom package and rolled it onto his dick before scooting closer to Oliver and pushing him down on his back, spreading his legs for him.

"I-impatient much...?" Oliver asked mockingly, snickering softly.

"You always think I'm impatient, don't you?" Len asked, smirking as he lightly brushed a finger down Oliver's inner thigh, causing the younger boy to shudder.

"W-well, your thoughts tell it pretty clearly...." Oliver licked his lips slightly, helping Len keep his legs open. "'Damn, that's hot. God, I'm getting wet. Shit, control your thoughts. Damnit, it's not working. Don't say anything about his—'"

Len quickly cut Oliver off as he placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't continue," he demanded, seeming desperate.

"Yes, yes." Oliver laughed. "Now hurry up. I'm getting anxious just sitting here all open and exposed."

"Hey, the view isn't too bad from my angle," Len joked, deciding to be mean and lightly brushing a finger against Oliver's entrance in a tease.

"A-ahn...!" Oliver gasped, squirming around slightly. "D-don't...tease me...." He pouted, moving a hand down to grab Len's wrist. "I'm getting...i-impatient myself, so quiet teasing me and hurry up so y-you can fuck me already...." He whined softly, letting go of Len's wrist and moved both hands down so he could spread his legs more, even if it was just a simple inch difference.

Len flinched slightly, not expecting that type of reaction from Oliver of all people. "Jeez, I'm already aroused and then you go and do that...? How mean...." He huffed softly, pouting for a moment but it soon faded away and was replaced with a sly smirk. "Since you're so desperate.... I'll be willing to give you a bit more than just my fingers...."

Oliver nodded frantically, practically begging for Len to do something to him at this point.

Len snickered and leaned his head down in between Oliver's legs, poking his tongue against the younger's entrance, causing him to arch his back slightly.

"Mmngh, L-Len...." Oliver moaned out his name a bit quieter than Len had expected, so he pushed his tongue inside Oliver, licking around eagerly.

"A-ahn...! L-Len, fuck...!" Oliver moaned louder this time, as Len had wanted. He grinned up at the younger boy as he swirled his tongue around, getting a wave of satisfaction from seeing Oliver's face dark red, slightly sweaty, and him panting heavily.

"M-mmn...!" Oliver arched his back, digging his nails into his thighs. He didn't even feel it, however, because he was so focused on the feeling of Len's tongue inside him that every other feeling faded away.

Len panted softly as he pulled away from Oliver, leaving the younger boy whining for more. "A-ah.... I think that's enough...."

"L-Len, no.... M-more...." Oliver squirmed around a bit, seeming to be begging Len to continue.

"B-but we need a-attention here too, don't w-we...?" Len smirked as he moved his head away from Oliver and replaced his tongue with his hand. The younger blond boy moaned at the action, but moaned louder once Len started to fondle his dick as well.

"A-ahh, Len...! N-no, d-don't...tease...." Oliver twitched with pleasure as his hands clenched and unclenched the sheets of the bed.

"You'll have to cum once before I actually fuck you~" Len cooed, sticking his tongue out at the mess that was Oliver at the moment.

Oliver didn't reply coherently, but let out a loud moan as Len reached a certain spot inside him.

Len hummed in satisfaction. "Here, huh~?" He smirked widely as he continued to hit that one spot rapidly over and over again.

"H-hnngh, n-no...! I-if you...! I-I'll—!" Oliver loudly moaned out the word 'I'll' as he came all over himself and some of Len's shirt and neck. "H-hah.... S...sorry...."

Len just shook his head. "It's okay, Ollie~" He purred, lifting his shirt up to his mouth and licking some of the cum off his shirt.

"L-Len, w-w-what...?!" Oliver didn't have the strength to actually sit up at the moment, but he did move his head up to show a confused and embarrassed look.

"Hmm?" Len glanced at Oliver for a mere second before going back to wiping all the cum off his neck and licking it off his fingers. "Something wrong~?"

"Y-you.... Y-you're...." Oliver fumbled around with his words while Len just continued.

"Spit it out, Ollie~" Len pretended to act slightly confused as to deceive Oliver, but his thoughts probably clearly showed everything by now.

"You're...a...s-sadist....!" Oliver raised finger to point at Len as he exclaimed that.

Len froze up, stopping dead from what he was doing. His tongue was even still lolled out, but he didn't bother to close his mouth as he gave Oliver an obviously irritated glare. "Wh...at...?" He asked, growing annoyance showing in his tone.

Oliver squeaked softly, lying down flat to avoid Len's glare. "T-that's...not it, i-is it...?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"You think?" Len asked, clearly annoyed. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The older blond scooted closer to Oliver, positioning himself over the younger's entrance. "Ready...?" He asked, looking at Oliver for the signal.

Oliver groaned softly in want, nodding. "H-hurry...."

Len complied, pushing himself into Oliver, moaning quietly. "F-fuck, you're tight...."

"S-sorry...." The younger squeaked out. "I-I can't help it...."

"I-it's alright," Len assured, leaning down and pressing kisses against Oliver's cheek.

Once Oliver had gotten used to the feeling, Len started to thrust. Oliver's moans filled the room quite quickly, since it was obviously his first time being fucked. Well, by another boy at least.

"A-ahn, Len...!" Oliver moaned, biting his lip as he moved his hand down to pump his member. "I-it feels weird...!"

"I-I know," Len panted out, "i-it feels good though, right...?"

Oliver nodded eagerly, saliva spilling down his chin as he panted in pleasure. "I-it feels good.... R-really good...!"

"T-that's good...." The older blond purred, his thrusting becoming faster.

"L-Len, mmpfh—!" The younger boy moaned loudly, starting to approach his climax. He wasn't too close, but it wasn't too far either. "M-more...!"

A shiver went down Len's spine, one full of pleasure. He felt great. No lying there. "A-ah, alright...." Somehow managing to thrust even faster into the younger boy, Len felt himself approaching climax as well.

"A-ahh~!" Oliver moaned loudly, even closer to climaxing than before. He pumped himself faster, going as far to rub at the tip as well. "L-Len, I'm gonna—!"

Len groaned loudly, pushing himself to go faster. He could feel his hips going numb, but it didn't matter since he felt so good. He couldn't even imagine how Oliver's hips felt if his own we're going numb at the moment. "J-just a bit more...!"

"A-ahngh~!" As Oliver moaned once more, the loudest, he climaxed all over himself, his hand, and some of Len's chest again.

A moment after Oliver had finished, Len did so himself. "M-mmngh...!" He painted heavily, pulling out of Oliver and collapsing beside him. "I-I'm sorry...." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"I-I'm fine...." Oliver said, his breath hitching slightly. "I-I'm fine...."

"You're...not...." Len muttered quietly, closing his eyes. He silently drifted off to sleep, Oliver doing so not too long after.

However, he still felt guilty. Even in his dreams.


	9. Messages

~3rd Person POV~

Oliver's eyes shot open. "Fuck," he mumbled quietly, noting the fact that he was naked, and someone's arms were around him. Well, Len's to be exact. Yeah, he remembered. Obviously.

Len grumbled something softly in his sleep, pulling Oliver closer to him and nuzzling into his neck, causing the younger to shudder slightly.

'This is not good...!' Oliver mentally screamed, sweat already beading up at his forehead from how nervous he was. 'I can't escape.... I'll be forced to sit tight until he wakes up...! Not good! Not good at all!'

"Oli...ver...." The older blond mumbled the boy's name out as he slept, grumbling a bit as he stirred slightly.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Oliver bit his lip as he tried wiggling his way out of Len's grasp. 'Not good!'

Len grumbled, somewhat grudgingly, as his grip on Oliver loosened up slightly. This made the younger super thankful, since he was then able to slip out of the bed, tumbling over onto the floor.

"O-ow...." Oliver groaned softly in pain, quickly picking himself up. "Shit...." He clutched his head, thinking back at all the things he had said—and done—just as Len had told him to. But...he didn't tell Oliver to specifically say those types of things, so...why? He couldn't deal with that right now.

More grumbles came from Len as Oliver quickly grabbed his clothes and headed out of the room. His hips hurt like hell, but he had to endure it otherwise he'd be in deeper shit than he was already in.

As the younger boy made his way towards the bathroom, he checked the time on a clock nailed to the wall. 11:48. 'Shit,' was all he was able to think.

Turning on the water swiftly, not even caring whether it was hot or cold, Oliver washed out every single inch and crevasse he could reach. Honestly it disgusted him how easily he was manipulated by Len, and how the idiotic older boy acted while they were having sex. So...smug. It really disgusted him.

Besides, he was in love with Gumi.

...Right?

'Right. Absolutely right. No doubt. There's nothing to doubt. Whatever happened with Len was just...his desires. Yeah. That's it. It didn't matter who it was, he just needed to get it out. It happens. It's fine. I...I'm fine.'

Oliver huffed softly as he turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. He swiftly got dressed, and headed downstairs, grabbing his phone which had been left down there when he...was forced to drag Len up to his bedroom.

Six new messages.

"Seriously...?" The blond mumbled as he swiped his phone open, tapping his messages.

Green: Oliver!

Green: Oliverrrrr!

Green: Oliver, answer me!

Green: Don't ignore your girlfriend!

Green: Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee!

Oliver huffed. Gumi had given up after five messages. Five.... Wait, who was the sixth message from?

Bitch: We need to talk.

'...What...?' Oliver furrowed his brows, looking down at the message in disbelief. There was no way. Why in the world would she of all people message him?! They hated each other!

"Could she...have finally gotten caught?!" Oliver exclaimed, staring intently at the message on his phone screen. He shook his head rapidly. "No, no, there's no way she would've gotten caught...."

Oliver began to tap his reply.

Me: Why should I talk with you?

He sighed, quickly going back to Gumi's messages to him, beginning to type a reply to her now.

Me: Sorry Gumi, I was asleep. What's up?

Gumi replied almost immediately, making Oliver flinched.

Green: It's okay, Ollie-kins~! I love you! <3 What time should I come over? I wanted to ask you first since just showing up would be rude! Hehe~!

Oliver scoffed slightly. Sure, he loved the girl, but acting all innocent like that disgusted him. Probably just as much as Len disgusted him.

Me: Just come whenever. Len's made a mess in his bed.

The blond bit his lip, quickly changing the message before sending it.

Me: Can you wait another hour? I've got to lecture Len for a bit. You know how that is. You've earned plenty lectures during your stay....

Green: Oops~! I guess I just liked teasing you! Don't get caught up on that~!

Oliver clicked his tongue slightly.

Me: I won't.

He paused, biting his lip as he typed the next part.

Me: I won't. Len...fucked me.

Oliver blushed harshly, furrowing his eyebrows in disgust just at the sight of those three words together. He quickly deleted it, fixing the message and hitting 'send'.

Me: I won't. Just wait a bit longer, okay? Love you.

Green: Anything for you, Ollie-kins~! Love you too! :*

The blond didn't reply. He sighed heavily, setting his phone down and getting up to make breakfast.

It was about forty-five minutes later when Len came down, hair wet, and fully dressed. He had a towel around his neck as well, so it was pretty easy to deduce that he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Don't talk to me," Oliver spat bitterly, huffing and closing his eyes as he handed Len his plate of food. All he was given was a few burnt eggs and slightly raw bacon. Not even a drink.

"Gee, thanks," Len mumbled, taking the plate from Oliver and staring at it for a moment before huffing and being grateful that he was given food at all.

The younger turned his head away. "I can't believe you."

"Me either."

Oliver faltered slightly. He wasn't exactly expecting that kind of response.... "I-I hope you know that you'll be punished severely for that."

"Mhm," Len hummed. "I know."

Oliver almost snapped the spatula he held in his hand in half. He was obviously furious. "Y-y-you...." He growled, stomping his foot. "I hate you! I can't believe I ever considered letting you stay here once you were let out!" The blond flinched, covering his mouth quickly upon realizing what he had said.

The older looked up at Oliver, his eyes wide with shock. "You...were going to let me stay here...?"


	10. Tsuki

~Len's POV~

"You...were going to let me stay here...?"

Oliver, didn't reply, so I asked again.

"Oliver, you seriously were going to let me stay? Why?"

"Because I knew you had nowhere to go, Len...!" Oliver slammed his hand down against the counter, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "I don't care anymore. Good luck." He pulled his hand off the counter as if it was some sort of weight, and let his arm fall to his side. He didn't lift his gaze as he turned to head out the room.

"Oliver!" I quickly got up and grabbed his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "Tell me exactly what you're feeling right now," I demanded.

Oliver gazed up at me, his expression blank. "Nothing," he mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"Nothing!" The younger shouted, shoving me away and running out of the room.

"Oliver!" I shouted, reaching my arm out after him, but my body wouldn't budge.

"My...." A soft voice spoke out, seemingly coming from nowhere at all.

I flinched, looking around. "What? Who's there?"

The voice laughed softly. "So you're the one Oliver's been keeping cooped up here, hmm?"

"I...." I clenched my fists. "What do you want? Who are you?"

Another laugh, and a girl appeared in front of me out of thin air. She had turquoise hair pulled up into twintails, eyes matching her hair. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

I flinched back, bracing myself in case she happened to attack. "I do, that's why I asked, moron."

"Not very kind...." She mumbled. "Anyway, I'm not going to tell you who I am anytime soon. All I wanted to say was that...you're not going to last long like that."

"Wha—?" I was about to ask her more questions, but she disappeared again, her laughter lingering a bit longer than I'd have liked. Eerie. Even for me....

I sighed heavily and made my way after Oliver. I had to do something about him, but I had no idea what was wrong.... Lie.

"Oliver...?" I knocked lightly on the door to his bedroom, opening it slightly to peek in.

Oliver sat on his bed, looking down as he mumbled things over and over again, twitching slightly.

It kinda creeped me out, but I didn't think much of it as I opened the door fully, walking in front of the boy. "Oliver," I said again, louder this time.

"...ant...." He mumbled, his hands twitching. "...ie...."

I furrowed my eyebrows, tilting my head to the side. "What? You're...creeping me out Oliver. That's saying something."

He slowly looked up at me, his red eye glowing brightly. This time, he spoke louder; slower. "I. Want. To. Die. Len."

I flinched back, gritting my teeth. "Bullshit," I spat. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Fuck you, Len! I want to die! I always have! Nothing's changed at all! You don't understand!" Oliver's eye glowed brighter as he shouted at me, standing up and clenching his fists. "Just kill me already! You were planning on doing it anyway! Why are you holding back now?! Kill me, Len! Stab my chest! Shoot my brains out! Decapitate me! Amputate all my limbs! I don't fucking care what you do, just end my goddamn life!"

"Oliver, stop!" I shouted, instinctively smacking the blond across the face. He stumbled backwards from the impact, ending up sitting on his bed with his hand on his cheek. The glowing in his eye faded out. "Oliver...." I looked down at him, noticing that he wasn't twitching anymore, but trembling instead. He was crying.

"I'm sorry...." He whispered. "I'm so sorry...." He shook his head back and forth rapidly, tears falling down his cheeks. "I-I can't control him, I'm so sorry Len...."

I moved in front of Oliver, leaning down to rest my forehead against his. "I-it's okay, Oliver...." I paused. "Him...?"

Oliver inhaled shakily. "H-he.... It's hard to explain...." The blond looked away, biting at his lip.

"Oh...." I looked down. "That's alright...." I pulled my head away, taking a seat next to Oliver. "I have all day."

Oliver's gaze didn't falter as he began to speak. "He.... His name is Tsuki.... I don't remember anything that happened, but supposedly, some accident that I was in causes him to inherit a part of my body. Specifically, my left eye." He pointed to the eye, and I looked at it for a moment, taking in the deep red color before turning back to Oliver.

"So...it's like having another person in your body...?" I asked, getting a bit worried. I don't understand why, though. Well...maybe I do.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, kinda. Except...it's not me. I can't control him. The only real thing I've learned about him from what others have to me is that he's...suicidal. I guess he either hates me a lot, or something just happened to him before and he wants to leave." The boy looked at me. "I'm really sorry, Len. I...I guess when I got mad at you, I just lost it and...and he got out.... I've been trying my best to keep him in, but I guess I'm not doing well enough of a simple argument like that let him out...." He looked down, apologizing once more before going silent again.

"Oliver, don't apologize. If it's not your fault, then there's nothing to worry about. It's not you, so it's fine...." I breathed out, placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"But I—"

I quickly cut Oliver off. "Stop apologizing."

"O-okay...." Oliver squeaked out quietly, quickly looking away from me. "I-I don't...know what's wrong with me. I'm a monster. Reading minds and an eye inhabited with some sort of spirit boy.... Who wouldn't want to be friends with that...?" He laughed sadly as he bit his lip, most likely holding back more tears.

"I would...." I mumbled, looking down and letting my bangs cover my face.

"What...?" The younger asked, flinching slightly and turning to look at me. "What...did you say...?"

I looked Oliver dead in the eyes, repeating my statement for him, "I said, I would, Oliver."


	11. Deals

~3rd Person POV~

"No," Oliver mumbled, averting his gaze again. "You...." He paused, flinching.

'You can hear me right? Don't ignore me. I—'

"Stop...." Oliver held his breath, shutting his eyes. "I don't wanna hear it. Don't say it. Don't think it. It's not good for either of us."

Len's expression broke slightly. "Oliver...."

"You really like me, huh?" The younger tilted his head up to look at Len, red eye glowing brightly. "What's with that? Disgusting," he spat. "You know what would be fun?" Oliver—no, Tsuki grabbed Len's shoulders roughly, an insane look on his face. "You should kill us both. There's no way Oliver'd ever allow me to do it, but he's definitely taking a liking to you! Do it! Stab me! No, stab us!"

Len flinched back, his eyes widening. "Y-you...! No way!" He growled, shoving Tsuki away from him.

"C'mon," Tsuki persisted, stumbling backwards slightly. "It's simple.... Grab a knife," he gestured to his hand, as if he was holding a knife, "and stab us!" He shoved his hands toward his gut, showing Len how to do it. "Easy. Right~?"

Len clenched his fists, opening his mouth to shout at the boy, but instead, Tsuki shuddered violently.

"Holy hell," he muttered. "Oliver really doesn't like me talking with you, do-es h-e?" The boy spoke the last to words mechanically, smirking. "Well.... Later then~"

"Oliver!" Len shouted as the blond fell to his knees, shaking violently. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine...." Oliver assured, grabbing onto Len's arms for support to stand. "I-it just...drains my energy...." He explained, biting at his lip. "T-things sure aren't getting any better, a-are they...?" He asked, laughing sadly.

Len clicked his tongue softly. "No shit...." He sighed, shaking his head. "You sure you can stand or...?"

Oliver flinched, quickly letting go of Len. "I-I'm fine...!" He exclaimed, blushing harshly. "A-anyway, Gumi's on her way now, s-so...." He looked away. "D-don't fight with her...."

Len narrowed his eyes slightly. "Whatever," he breathed, placing a hand on his hip.

Oliver's eyes lit up. "T-thank you...!" He hugged Len quickly before pulling away and changing the subject. "I'll make breakfast...!" He nodded swiftly and ran out of the room, heading downstairs.

"That...." Len mumbled, still a bit stiff from Oliver hugging him so abruptly, "...was weird."

The older sighed heavily, following Oliver down the stairs. Once he got to the last step, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Len waved Oliver off and headed over to the door. "Boy, couldn't have bet any more that it was you, greenie."

Gumi stuck her tongue out. "Oliver is my boyfriend."

'She's dead meat.'

Oliver flinched violently. "W-why don't you just s-sit down...." He quickly pushed Len away from the door, letting Gumi in, laughing awkwardly.

Gumi tilted her head slightly at the action, but latched onto the younger blond's arm tightly, pushing the limb in between her cleavage on purpose. "Ollie~" She whined softly. "I'm hungry~!"

Oliver flinched once again, squeaking softly as his face grew a bright red. "O-okay...." He mumbled, trying to focus on making the food and not Gumi.

Len's eye twitched slightly as he watched the two, looking down at his own chest for a moment. "Boobs...." He grumbled unhappily.

"What?" Gumi looked over at Len, grinning slyly. "Did you just say 'boobs'?"

Len almost choked on his own saliva. "Wha—?! I—! No! I didn't! Shut up, you moldy lemon!"

Oliver snickered softly, but a glare from Gumi shut him up.

"'Moldy lemon'...? What the hell?" Gumi reluctantly let go of Oliver, walking over to Len and looking at his face closely. Smirking, she murmured softly so that they could only hear, "Thinking boobs out rule dicks?" She huffed. "He's straight, Len. Get it in your head."

"Done!" Oliver called happily from the kitchen, plates set out for all three of them. "Pancakes are delicious, huh?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"You bet~!" Gumi cheered, running over to sit at the kitchen island and enjoy some pancakes.

Len glared at her as he made his way over as well, taking a seat. "Thanks," he spat bitterly.

Gumi only snickered.

The younger boy tilted his head to the side slightly. "Okay...." He narrowed his eyes slightly at Len, taking a seat across from the two.

There was silence for a while, Oliver being thankful that the two of them weren't fighting at least, but it was soon broken when Gumi spoke.

"You're a really good cook, Oliver!" The greenette exclaimed happily. "Will you make me lunch sometime?"

Len scoffed softly, turning his head away.

"Uh, sure!" Oliver replied, smiling at the girl. He was completely oblivious of Len's strange behavior at the moment. "Oh, and Len," he turned to the older, "please shut up."

Len flinched. "Y-yessir...." He grumbled, sending a quick, deadly flare at Gumi who couldn't hold her giggling in.

"Oliver, you still read minds?" She asked, leaning a bit closer to him.

Oliver looked back at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah...."

Gumi grinned. "What am I thinking of?"

Oliver scrunched up his nose. "Gumi, I don't wanna say that out loud...." He looked away, blushing harshly.

At this point, the older blond almost spit out his milk. "For fuck's sake...." He coughed, covering his face with a hand. "I'm out...." He sighed heavily, standing up and turning to walk away.

"What's up with him...?" Oliver asked, looking to Gumi.

She only shrugged. "Who knows?"

Len slammed his door shut. "How the fuck did I manage to think about goddamn platypuses that whole time?" He shook his head. "No, wait, keep focused or Oliver might hear you." He huffed.

"Troubled?" A voice asked.

Len flinched, looking to his left quickly. A girl with turquoise hair in twintails stood there. Her again.

"I can help you," the girl said, smiling innocently. However, Len could tell she was anything but innocent. "I just need one thing from you. I'll tell you after. If you accept, that is." She looked away from a moment, her smile growing more eerie as she looked back to Len.

"So," she started, "do we have a deal...?"


	12. Sin

~3rd Person POV~

Len awoke with a jolt. He looked around. "Wha...?" This definitely wasn't his room. It wasn't...Oliver's either, though. Don't ask how he knew that.

He sat up. Did he black out after that girl talked with him...? Well, it's a miracle he remembered that much anyway. What happened after she asked him that question though...?

What...was the question again...? Len couldn't figure it out.

He huffed, getting out of the bed. He peeked out the doorway. Ground floor. Definitely not the same house. Where the hell was he, anyway?

"Oh, Len!" Oliver's voice called to the older from somewhere a bit farther away, but not too far. "You're awake!"

Len was hesitant to look at the boy, but...he did. Let's just say what he saw wasn't...bad. But it sure as hell wasn't good either.

The poor boy was dressed up in one of those girly aprons, wearing...nothing underneath it. With only a small gust of wind, everything could end up being visible. Not like Len hadn't seen it already anyway.

He snickered softly, a bit of blood dripping from his nose as he slowly headed out. "Oliver...?" He asked slowly, taking in the boy's image for his own specific reasons.

"Hmm?" Oliver asked, smiling at Len and tilting his head slightly.

The older felt his heart throb slightly. "Fuck," he mumbled, quickly averting his eyes. "Uh, why...are you dressed like...that...?" Len gestured to Oliver's entire body.

"Huh?" Oliver looked down at his outfit. "I always wear this the morning after sex though....." He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hit your head, did you Len?"

Len flinched violently. 'S-sex?! W-we did it again?! Hell yeah! Wait, you should be concerned. Wait, should I? Yeah, definitely. Maybe...? Fuck...!' A few beads of sweat trailed down Len's forehead as he had a mental battle.

"Len?"

The older flinched once more, replying stiffly, "Y-yes...?!"

"Do I get to?" Oliver asked, looking slightly pumped up as he spoke.

"To...?" Len furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the boy. 'What in the world could he possibly be talking about? No, more importantly, what the hell is going on...?!'

"Y'know," Oliver persisted, a slight blush showing on his face. "That."

Len just looked even more confused. "...That...?"

The younger fidgeted slightly in place, biting at his lip as he grumbled softly. "Do I get to give you a blowjob today...?"

Len coughed violently, almost falling backwards. 'B-b-b-blowjob?! What?! What is this?!'

"So...?" Oliver looked up at Len, his eyes clearly showing excitement and even a bit of hope.

Obviously, Len had no intention of denying him. Not only because those goddamn eyes of his, but because of his own stupid desires.

"S-s-sure...." He stuttered out stupidly.

Oliver beamed. "T-thank you...!" He exclaimed happily, practically diving at Len and pushing him to the ground as he pulled down the older's pants and boxers. "Uwah, it's already hard...." He mumbled, moving his hand to grasp Len's member, slowly pumping it.

Len grit his teeth, fighting back a moan. "W-what the hell...?" He managed out through his teeth.

Oliver moved his head down to lick at the tip of Len's member as his hands worked on the length for now, swirling and sucking at the head. "M-mmn...."

The older blond gripped the strands of his own hair, trying to silence himself. He really wasn't sure what was going on now. First of all, Oliver wouldn't do this of his own accord even if the two of them had to. Life or death situation. Secondly, Len definitely didn't tell Oliver to do this sort of thing. Sure, he was planning on doing so in the future, but now? Hell no! Oliver was mad at him!

"L-Len...." Oliver panted softly as he pulled his lips away for a moment, earning a reluctant groan from the older. He pulled his hands away from the boy's member, replacing them with his lips as he took all of Len into his mouth, hardly gagging at all. It was obvious that Oliver would've had to have done this many times before getting used to Len's length since Oliver had a tiny mouth and Len wasn't too small himself.

The younger boy bobbed his head up and down, gaining speed as he licked and sucked around Len's member.

The older let out hesitant groans of pleasure, even full-on moans a few times.

Why was he hesitant? Isn't it obvious? The author literally just explained this a few paragraphs ago. Learn to listen and remember.

"M-mmhn...." As Oliver continued to suck along, Len could feel himself reaching his climax.

"I-I'm gonna...." He groaned out, biting his lip to silence anything louder than a small grunt of pleasure.

Oliver pulled his head away from Len's member slightly, making sure he was coherent before saying, "C-cum inside my mouth...."

And, unfortunately for the older, that drove Len over the edge. His climax splattered inside of Oliver's mouth, even getting on his face as well.

The younger pulled away happily, swallowing all of the cum he had in his mouth, even cleaning his face and swallowing that cum down as well.

Len looked at Oliver with a mixture of shock, pleasure, and confusion. Just guess which emotion was the most dominant. Go ahead.

Guess it? Well, I don't care.

"O-O-Oliver...." Len panted out, gritting his teeth since he would have to shower again even though he just fucking showered like two hours ago.

"H-hmm...?" Oliver looked back at Len, giving an innocent look. "W-what is it, Len...?"

The older boy stayed quiet for a moment. He didn't exactly want answers right then and there, but he definitely wanted to know what the hell was happening.

Maybe he could save it for after he had some fun...?

"N-no, nothing. Nevermind." Len sat up slightly, waving a hand at Oliver. "It's nothing at all, Oliver...."

Oliver smiled, nodding. "Okay!"


	13. Unfair

~3rd Person POV~

After Len and Oliver finished their...activity, the smaller boy happily went back to making breakfast, which to Len, smelled like heaven.

"What are you making...?" Len asked, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"Banana pancakes," Oliver replied, humming happily. "Besides, you always reward me during sex, so I have to reward you during breakfast."

Len almost choked again. "R-right...." He honestly had no problem whatsoever with having lots and lots of sex with Oliver, but he was 100% sure something was up. "H-how...exactly do I reward you...?" Well, he was doomed.

"Huh? You don't remember? Well, you spread my legs wide and you tease me until I—"

"Nevermind," Len said, quickly stopping Oliver. He didn't want to know more, even though he did kinda, sorta, maybe wanna do that right now.

"Oh, okay." Oliver nodded and went back to making the pancakes. After a moment, he happily served Len. "Here~!" He handed the older boy the plate practically stacked with pancakes.

Len looked the plate over, drooling over the looks and smells of the pancakes. "Holy shit, Oliver," he said, eagerly digging in.

"Ah, wait!" Oliver pulled Len's hands away from the pancakes. "You forgot."

The older tilted his head. "Forgot...what?"

Oliver pointed to his lips. "French kiss," he explained, beaming.

Again, with the almost choking. Len, chill your shit.

"R-r-right...." Len hesitantly brought his hand up to Oliver's chin, pulling the boy's face down closer to his own, lightly licking at his lips. Oliver happily opened his mouth, letting Len slip his tongue in.

Len didn't have to fight at all for dominance, since Oliver seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the whole situation. And Len would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it as well. He was. A lot.

"M-mmn," Oliver moaned softly into the kiss as Len continued to let his tongue roam. After a moment, he finally pulled back, only a thin string of saliva connecting the two.

The two stared at each other for a while, both panting. Finally, Len looked away. "I-I'm starving...." He mumbled, turning to begin eating his pancakes.

Oliver pouted. "E-eat me instead!" He insisted, shaking Len slightly.

"Holy shit," the older mumbled. "Oliver, these taste amazing...!" He grinned at the younger boy.

Oliver's entire face flushed dark red.

Len flinched. "W-what's wrong...?!"

"N-n-nothing...!" The younger exclaimed. "Y-y-you've...never complimented me before, I...I just...." He trailed off, quickly covering his face with his hands. "T-thank you...."

Len blushed slightly as well. "Y-you're welcome...." He huffed, quickly turning back to scarfing down his food. Once he had finished, he was stuffed.

"You ate a lot, Len," Oliver commented, gazing at Len's face with what looked like concern. Len couldn't exactly tell.

"S-sorry...." He coughed out, leaning back in his chair. "H-Hey, Oliver, do me a favor?"

The younger tilted his head, but nodded. "Anything."

"Take off your apron."

Oliver flinched."W-what...? B-but you...."

Len huffed. "Just take it off, Oliver."

Oliver squeaked softly at the tone Len had used, but he nodded again, moving his hands back to untie the apron. Once he had done that, he handed Len the article of clothing, somehow not being embarrassed enough to cover himself up.

Len let his eyes gaze over the younger's exposed body. He didn't really care about whatever was going on before, now what he really wanted to do was to fuck Oliver, but obviously he couldn't do that. I mean, he was just given a blowjob in the last chapter, the author can't lump two lemons together like that. It's unsightly.

Len smirked. "Your skin is beautiful," he murmured, reaching a hand out to touch Oliver's chest. The younger boy surprisingly didn't move away.

"Y-your hand's cold...." Oliver said quietly, holding onto Len's wrist and letting the older's hand move wherever it wanted to go.

'Nowhere indecent, Len. There's more important things to do.' Len thought to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"Len...?" Oliver asked, tilting his head to the side. "I-is something wrong...?"

"Yeah, there is." Len glared at Oliver, causing the small boy to flinch back.

"W-what...?"

"You're not wearing a cat headband, and a collar. What the hell type of dream is this? A pretty damn sucky one without a Neko Oliver." The older huffed, placing his free hand on his hip as he stood up. "Luckily, apparently I have some in this dream." He smirked, putting the headband and collar on Oliver.

Oliver flinched back a bit when Len reached for his neck, but he let Len put the collar on, trusting him for some absurd reason.

"There, adorable!" Len grinned. "Now," he continued, "you'll only refer to me as 'Master' and you must be naked at all times, wearing the collar and the headband at all times as well. Got that?"

Oliver nodded slowly. "Y-yes...." He mumbled.

"Eh? Sorry, what was that?" Len put a hand up to his ear, smirking. "I must've heard wrong, right? Ah, I almost forgot. You have to say 'Nya' after every sentence too."

The younger boy looked away, blushing harshly. "Y-yes Master...nya...."

Len faltered slightly. 'So goddamn cute—!' He shook his head rapidly. "G-good job," the blond panted out, seeming to be aroused already. He should really be kink-shamed.

"U-um...M-Master, nya...?" Oliver poked his fingers together, biting at his lip.

The older raised an eyebrow. "Huh? W-what is it?"

Oliver blushed harshly. "I-I...um, don't...have a tail, M-Master...nya...."

Len flinched. "Ah, right! I thought something was missing!" He shook his head. "No good. No good at all." He ran off somewhere, somehow managing to find...a butt plug.

Yeah, you all heard me. Well, you're reading this so technically you can't hear me, but you get the point.

Anyway, Len grinned. "Here you go, Oliver~!" He sang sadistically as he handed the butt plug to the smaller boy.

Oliver flushed dark red as he took the plug. "M-Master, y-you mean, nya...?"

Len nodded. "Of course~!"

Oliver looked down. "O-okay Master...nya...." He bit his lip embarrassedly as he moved to push the butt plug into himself, moaning softly as he did so. Once it was all the way in, it looked as if the young blond actually had a cat's tail. However, he did groan and moan softly every time he moved.

"Good boy," Len said, snickering softly. "What's next, I wonder...?"


	14. Debate

~Len's POV~

"Enjoying yourself, I see~?"

"H-huh?" I looked around the room. No one but me. "Who...?"

"Seriously?" A girl appeared in front of me. Oh, right. Her. "How can you forget me so easily? I gave you this entire small universe for yourself and you forget me like that?" She snapped her fingers to represent how quickly I supposedly forgot about her.

I shrugged. "Is that what this is? Should've known you had something to do with it."

"Not too bright, are you? Did you forget?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I shook your hand and blacked out. Should've probably put more thought into it, but...." I huffed, shaking my head. "Anyway, what's going on in reality? Am I dead? In a coma? Sleeping? What's going on?"

The girl laughed. "No, no, no. This is all going on inside your head. You're kinda just...walking around aimlessly right now in reality. I'm sure Oliver thinks your dead in the head by now, though." She grinned, placing her hands on her hips and leaning closer to me. "Say, I haven't told you my name, have I?"

I shook my head, taking a step back. "No, in fact, you haven't. A bit rude if you ask me."

She smiled. "No one asked. Anyway, I'm Miku. Just call me that."

I nodded. "I would say 'Pleasure to meet you,' but I think we both know that I'm not fond of you much, nor do I trust you."

"Ah, but Len, you agreed to my deal."

I flinched, looking away. "That's...me being an idiot, alright? I still don't trust you one bit."

Miku grinned. "Of course it is~!" She hummed happily, snickering. "So, what're you gonna do then?"

I flinched. "What?"

"Don't play dumb, Len." Miku crossed her arms, glaring at me. "What are you going to do?"

"...Do what?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes at Miku.

Miku huffed in return. "You're an asshole."

"Gee, thanks." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you. I'm gonna look for a way out. Sure, this 'reality' is pretty great," I glanced over at Oliver for a moment, "but it's not real. It'd be like eating plastic food. It looks great, but under the surface, it's shit."

The teal-haired girl hummed softly. "Strange analogy you've got there, Len. Strange indeed."

I shrugged.

"Well, I would give you a hand, but you see, I'm not really on anyone's side here. Unfortunately, you'll be working by yourself on this one~!" Miku snickered, waving at me before she faded away again.

"Of course I am," I spat bitterly, turning back to Oliver, who looked completely flustered.

A few strange thoughts whizzed through my brain, but I quickly got rid of them. There had to be some way out of here. Maybe Oliver would know...?

"Hey Oliver," I started, "come here for a minute."

The boy flinched, squeaking softly in surprise when he heard his name. He quickly stood up, walking over to me and biting at his lip. "W-what is it, M-master, nya...?"

I held back a laugh at how cute he was. "Do you know a way to get out of this 'reality'...?" I was hesitant to ask, thinking he might assume that I had gone crazy again.

"What...?" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and his lips quivered slightly. "Y-you're...leaving me...?"

I flinched, getting the urge to quickly wrap my arms around him and tell him that I wasn't gonna leave, but...that'd be a lie. And I didn't want to lie to him, so I stayed silent.

"L-Len...." The tears he was trying to hold back fell, making his cheeks glisten slightly from the light. "Y-you.... D-don't leave me, Len...! P-please, I-I love you...!"

I flinched violently, being unable to hold back the urges from before. I swiftly wrapped my arms around the younger boy in a tight hug. "It's.... It's okay, Oliver. I-I won't leave you."

Oliver sniffled, tightly gripping the fabric of my shirt. "D-don't leave me, Len...."

"I won't, it's okay...." I whispered quietly into Oliver's ear, but my chest was pained, knowing that I was just going to leave him anyway. Well, this Oliver at least.

After a moment, I pulled away from the hug and placed a soft kiss on Oliver's forehead. "Better...?" I asked slowly, furrowing my eyebrows slightly.

He nodded, fidgeting slightly as he bit his lip. "U-um, but...y-you have to punish me...."

"...What."

Oliver averted his eyes, his face a bright red color. "I-I disobeyed.... Y-you're not supposed to let me g-get away with being bad, y-you know...."

I mentally shrieked, stumbling back slightly onto the floor and scooting back away from Oliver. "N-no, that's fine, you just listen better next time...!"

"B-but—!"

"Nope!" I quickly closed my eyes, turning away from the younger boy. I knew that he'd find a way to seduce me somehow, and I really didn't feel like wasting another chapter with smut, no matter how much the author wanted to write another one.

Shut up, she loves lemons, alright?

"B-but that's bad, M-Master, nya...!" Oliver crawled on top of me, leaning his chest against mine and gripping my shirt collar. Honestly, I heard him moan softly, assuming the...butt plug I gave him earlier hit the right spot.

Stop, Len, that's bad.

"I-I—?! N-no, seriously, Oli—?!" I was quickly cut off when Oliver gently licked at my neck, causing me to yelp in surprise, a small moan escaping as well.

"P-Please, Master, nya...? P-punish me, nya...." Oliver's soft voice was right next to my ear, making me flinch and my entire face heated up, becoming dark red.

'No, Len, you can't...! But...he wants me to.... Wait, no, stop! You have to leave...! Why leave when it's this great here...? It's not him, you idiot! No need to be rude about it....' As I mentally battled myself about what to do, Oliver seemed to get impatient.

And by that, I mean he somehow managed to get me naked during that mental battle period.


	15. Addiction

~Oliver's POV~

I glanced down at Len's limp body. He had passed out on his bed. "Idiot...." I looked over his face, examining it slightly. He looked...peaceful. Strange....

Gumi poked my shoulder. "What happened to him?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"Passed out," I explained, sighing. "What a dimwit...."

"Ah, yes, that may be true~" I felt an arm work its way around my shoulders, fingers gently brushing against my cheek. "But you'd be very interested in seeing what he's 'dreaming' about~"

I flinched back, looking around. No one was there except for Gumi.

"Hmm?" Gumi asked, leaning forward a bit. "Something wrong, Oliver?"

I nodded, despite feeling a pit in my chest. Something just seemed off. "I just wonder what he's dreaming about...."

Gumi shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Can't really find out. Unless, of course, you can read his mind?"

"What he's thinking about would most likely be connected to his dream...." I mumbled. "But it wouldn't give me a clear understanding."

The girl tilted her head. "A clear understanding of what?"

"Nothing," I sighed, shaking my head. "Nothing at all...."

"Is that so~" Arms wrapped around my waist. "Why don't you see for yourself then~?" I felt a pair of lips on my ear, and I shivered.

"Wha—?" The room was empty. Len wasn't there anymore, and neither was Gumi. "Where...?"

I looked around. It seemed to be the kitchen. Something smelled really good, as if something had just been put in the oven.

I looked down at myself when a breeze came in from the window, leaving me shivering. "W-whaaaaat?!" I quickly covered myself. "W-what's w-with this outfit?!"

"Huh?" Len peeked his head around the corner. "You're still in there, Ollie?"

I blinked a few times when I saw Len; my body seemed to move all on its own. "O-of course I am, Lenny-kins~!" What the hell is this?! "I-I just finished putting in an apple pie! I-if you want, I could make a b-banana cream pie, too~!" A smile forced its way on my face, and I couldn't refuse it. "I-I just need a sample of your cream~" S-seriously, what is this?!

Len's face bloomed a dark red. "W-what are you saying...?" He shook his head rapidly. "I-I can't—W-we cant! Y-you're not even t-the r-real O-Oliver!"

I pursed my lips a bit, but they didn't listen. "W-what's the difference, huh~? Y-you've already let me have my way with you, s-so do the same to me~!" I winked, silently cursing in my head. I could barely even hear Len's thoughts with all of my own shouting at him and myself combined.

Len looked away, seeming guilty. After a long pause, he nodded slowly. "T-then come o-over here...."

I nodded my head, quickly but against my own will and bounded over to Len. He stripped the only thing covering me—the apron—and began kissing all over my chest.

I tried to protest, but my body wouldn't move at all. I had no control over the situation whatsoever.

Len trailed his hand down my side, making me shiver.

I really didn't like this. Len had already forced me into having sex with him once, and now he's doing it again?! In his dream?! What the hell is wrong with this guy?!

"A-ah, L-Len~" A soft moan escapes my lips and I tried to cover my mouth, but my body still wouldn't listen at all. "M-mn~"

Len seemed to become a bit more confident at that, and I mentally screamed at him to stop. Obviously, it didn't work at all.

The other's hands caressed every inch of my body and I could barely even think at all anymore with how this was going. The small pleasures he was giving me made my body pulse in a strange way, and I didn't like it one bit. Not at all.

"M-more~" The word slipped out of my mouth and I got utterly irritated. There was no way Len was going to pass this up for the second time, maybe even third. "L-Len~ N-ngh~"

I could feel my breathing become heavier as Len started to unzip his pants. Don't. Don't. Don’t do that.

Len pulled down his boxers as well, and I gasped. That's not supposed to be there, please stop! It feels good, why? Why? Why? This isn't what should be happening!

Somehow my empty and blank mind flooded with thoughts. I could feel Len's fingers moving inside me and it felt...good. Wrong, wrong, this is painful! Not good, not good!

My stomach burned with something I couldn't really recognize. I don't really know what happened, but Len had already pushed inside me. How long has it been? Is it still going on? W-wait, don't move, idiot—!

"A-ah~!" I moaned loudly as Len began to thrust. I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this—! "L-Len~! H-hah~! S-so good~!" Lies, my mouth spits lies. This isn't me, this is his imagination. He's a pervert. That's all he is. I'm not enjoying this at all!

More pleas escaped my lips, and I didn't like it. Not one bit. I'd rather not say what I said word-for-word, but it was very lewd from that point on.

Afterwards, Len pulled out and I was covered in my own release. "G-gh...." I panted heavily, and Len looked away, seeming guilty. I still couldn't read his mind—probably due to how dazed I am.

"L-Len...." I mumbled through pants, wondering what I would say. "I-I love...." I trailed off. I wouldn't...? "I-I love t-this...." Thought not.... Even in his imagination, Len still couldn't bring himself to make me say that without consent from me first? Maybe the boy's not...that bad...?

Len let out a soft chuckle before pulling his pants back up. "I-I'm glad...." He muttered, quickly standing up and walking away.

How rude.... I blinked a bit, flinching at my sudden realization. Addiction, yes, that's it. That's the burning sensation.... Addiction.


	16. Seriously?

~Oliver's POV~

How long...? How long has it been...? I can't...tell anymore.... I can't think.... I can't speak what I want to say.... I can't move on my own.... I can't do anything....

How long...?

Len sighed a bit as I clung to his arm. "How long has it been, I wonder...?" He mumbled aloud.

"That's silly, Lenny~" I chirped up happily, when in reality I was super aggravated at literally everything. "It's been a day, you know that~!"

Len shook his head. "That's...a different time zone...." He sighed once again. Maybe he was just as annoyed as I was...?

Then why the fuck was he dreaming about me being some kind of cockslut?

I was forced to grin and licked at Len's cheek. Gross.... "D-don't worry, Lenny~! I'm sure it hasn't been too long~!"

Len sighed, wiping at his cheek a bit. "Right...." He mumbled, standing up from where we were seated. I let go of his arm and stood up as well.

"Where are you going~?" I asked, grinning a bit, biting my lip. This is seriously not okay. I am not a slut, that's for sure!

Len looked at me for a moment. "Nowhere really," he replied slowly. "Come with me, alright? I have an idea...."

Idea? What? He's not being a pervert again, is he? Goddamnit.... "Of course~! I'll go anywhere with you, Lenny~!" I hate this. I grabbed his hand, and he nodded, pulling me into the kitchen again.

Huh? Why...?

Len tightened his grip on my hand. He reached for a knife. "W-what...?" My voice cracked a bit. He looked back and slashed at my arm.

I pulled my arm back quickly, the large gash on my arm healed quickly, but the feeling of being cut didn't go away as quickly.

"L-Len, wha—?!" I didn't have enough time to finish my sentence again as Len lunged at me again.

I yelped, jumping out of the way quickly. "A-are you insane?! Y-you'll kill me!"

"Logical reply," Len said calmly. He was panting softly. "But it's the only answer. I can't escape unless I kill you. If I think of you as just a fake, it won't hurt as much, right?"

"T-that's definitely n-not—!"

"How clever~ You've figured it out, hmm~?" That blue-haired demon appeared above Len, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Miku...!" Len looked up at her, eyes shining. "So I was right?! I just have to kill Oliver?!"

Miku grinned, staring directly at me. No way.... She was manipulating him! She was trying to kill me! That bitch!

"L-Len, no! D-don't kill me!" I protested weakly, due to being trapped inside my own, yet weaker body. Stupid slutty Oliver.... "Y-you love me, right?!"

Miku twirled a piece of Len's hair around her finger, mouthing the words that came from Len. "You're not the real Oliver!"

My eyes widened. Suddenly, at that moment, I felt the urge to just give in. My life, at this very moment. It didn't matter one bit. I let my shoulders drop a bit. "Alright...." Finally, my own voice came out. "Kill me, then. I've never cared if I died or not, anyway. My life hadn't ever mattered to me." I smiled. "If this is how I die...." I took a step forward, pressing the tip of the knife against my neck. "Then I'm glad it was you, Len...."

Len blinked, seemingly unsure of what to do now. "Wha...?" He tightened his grip on the knife before tossing it aside. "How...? How did you get here? How long...have you been here...?" His face turned a dark shade of red.

I sighed, crossing my arms. Finally, I had full control over my own body. Well, fake body.... It's kinda confusing. "Not sure, but I've seen—and participated in—enough." I glared at him, holding back a snicker when he cowered back a bit.

"I-I'm really sorry—" He whimpered out. "I-I didn't—" Len looked down. "Y-you were acting l-like a...a...."

"Cockslut?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

Len blushed even more, nodding slowly. "Y-yeah, t-that...." He covered his face with his hands.

I clicked my tongue softly. "I didn't have control of my actions. That is, until now." He looked up at me through his fingers for a moment before quickly looking back down.

"Now, this isn't very fun~" Miku sighed, leaning her head back over Len's. "Ollie, you should act more grateful~" She snapped her fingers and a sharp pain shot through my chest.

I coughed, glaring at her for a moment. "Y-you're right," my voice stuttered out. "M-my bad.... T-thank you s-so much for l-letting m-my body have a t-taste of y-your d-delicious cock....~"

Len squeaked, almost falling backwards as his head shot up. His blush was even darker than before. "W-what?! W-what did you do?!" He turned to Miku, who was now standing next to me, smirking.

"This is your fantasy, right~? I'm only turning your thoughts to this distorted reality~" She snickered. "I thought you'd figure that out by now~" She sighed heavily, shrugging a bit.

I grit my teeth, quickly shaking my head. "W-what, so you b-both can c-control m-me now?"

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Don't you dare even think about taking that tone with me, because I will make sure you—" She cut herself off, taking a deep breath. "I will make sure you meet all of Lenny's standards, since that is why I'm here in the first place. To fulfill his fantasy. Since he made a deal and all~"

Len looked away, coughing softly. "R-right, but...." He trailed off. "Nevermind...."

Miku tilted her head. "Hm? Your thoughts aren't telling me anything this time...." She pouted a bit, twirling a strand of teal hair around her finger. "Oh well, I'll make sure Oliver follows all of your requests, no matter how lewd~" She grinned. "I really hope you don't find the way out, Ollie~" She winked before disappearing into thin air.


	17. Don’t

~Len's POV~

I want to die.

I glanced over at Oliver. He was staring at me, almost like a dog would. I flinched. "C-can I help you...?"

"No," Oliver replied quickly, but he only stared more. Ah, I get it.... Miku...would control his actions, but his mental state would remain normal. This...doesn't help me at all....

I looked away. "Could you stop staring then...?"

Oliver flinched, blinking a few times. "Y-yessir," he mumbled, growling a bit. "I ha—" He quickly cut himself off; probably being controlled again. "I-I'm sorry, Len...."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...."

A long, awkward silence settled over us as I thought back on everything. First off, Tsuki.... I looked over at Oliver, who was intently staring at the table. His left eye; the red eye.... It held whatever Tsuki was. And...Tsuki was causing Oliver pain.

I hate him.

But...it gives me an idea.

"Oliver, come here," I said, waving my hand towards myself. He hesitated, but nodded and moved over to me.

"W-what?" Oliver asked, sounding a bit disgusted already.

I smiled, hoping this would work. "First, can you bend over while facing me? And put your hands on my thigh."

He held back a growl and nodded, bending over and placing his hands on my thigh. "L-like this...?"

I nodded. "Perfect." Placing a hand on his cheek, my other hand cautiously moved over to the table, grabbing the knife again. I can save Oliver, and get rid of Tsuki. This was perfect.

Oliver nuzzled into my hand a bit, sort of like what a cat would do. He looked really cute.

I tilted his face up a bit. "Oliver...." I mumbled, just to get his attention again.

"Wha—?!" Before he could finish talking, I plunged the knife into his left eye. He screamed, pushing me away quickly.

I know, this wasn't the best way to get him to love me, but I'm helping him, I'm sure of it.

"Oliver, hey," I tried speaking calmly, but he trembled in pain and kept scooting back away from me.

Oliver touched his cheek, which was now stained with blood and tears mixed together. "N-no," he whispered, his voice shaky. "No, no, no...! L-Len, you—!"

I gasped, coughing violently as I sat up in bed. "Oh my god." I looked around, eyes going wide. "I did it! Oliver, I did i—?"

Oliver stared at the floor, blood still spilling from his eye. "G-gone," he murmured, standing up. "It's gone.... H-he's gone...." He smiled. He...was creepy. "He's gone! Len, Len, he's gone!" He held a hand over the dark red void that was once his left eye. Blood was staining his pale white skin to a light red. "Y-you killed him! I-I can't see, but you killed him! Y-you...you saved me...." He paused. "Len...."

I flinched violently. He was happy...? I stabbed his eye out, and he...seems relieved. Like...like a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Was he really thanking me...? "Uh, y-yeah?" I smiled awkwardly. "Let's bandage you up though, alright?"

"Len, I...can't hear your thoughts anymore."

"Sorry, what?" I blinked, standing up and moving over to him. "You can't hear my thoughts anymore...?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver shook his head rapidly. Some blood splattered onto me, and I flinched again, quickly wiping it off. It stained.... "No, I...I can't! Tsuki, it was him! He—he was the one who was giving me that ability...!" Suddenly, his hands were on my cheeks. "Len, I can't hear your thoughts...!" He repeated, sounding even more relieved. He smiled brightly, pulling my face closer. Wait—

He kissed me. "Len, thank you...! Thank you so much!"

Wait, he kissed me?! For real?!

My face heated up and bloomed a dark red color. "Oliver, what—"

He looked away, sighing softly. He shut his left eye. "Len.... I really don't wanna admit this; not at all. But...." He trailed off, seeming to be debating whether or not he should tell me. "Len, I—"

"Well, since we all know where this is going~" A familiar voice piped up. "Lenny, why don't you hold up your part of the deal now, hmm~?"

"Miku?!" I looked around. Ah, there. She...was above Oliver. "I'll be taking your emotions now~ Along with that adorable little power~"

"Len, what—?" Oliver looked up at me. I clenched my fists tightly. Why did I even agree with this in the first place...? Was I really being manipulated to give away my emotions?! Like I'd give a damn about my power, but my emotions? Fuck no!

"I'll let you have my power," I stated calmly. Miku was about to speak, but I quickly cut her off. "Just don't lay a hand on my emotions."

Her expression quickly twisted from pure amusement to pure annoyance. "Now, Len~ That wasn't part of the deal, was it~?" I could hear her tone changing drastically.

"Oliver, go bandage your eye.... This doesn't involve you."

"But Len—"

"Go bandage your eye!" I yelled, looking over at him with an emotion that I couldn't really put my finger on. All I know is that I didn't wanna give it up to some perverted demon.

Oliver started to protest, but quickly nodded and ran out. He could tell that by this point, I was much stronger than him. He lost whatever made him strong. But...I'm here for him. His attitude and stubbornness are too.

"Miku, I won't give away my emotions. That's final." I crossed my arms and gave the demon a harsh glare.

She just returned it. "Lenny, I gave you what you wanted~ Time to pay up~"

I hesitated, thinking of something else. During that small fraction of silence I could hear Oliver talking with Gumi outside the door. She seemed worried. "How about we make another deal then?"

Miku raised an eyebrow. "What would this deal include~?"

I took a deep breath. "Take my power, hurt me physically, abuse me ever way you see fit. Just do not take away my emotions or touch anyone else but me."


	18. End...?

~Oliver's POV~

I ran out of the room. Len had told me to bandage my eye, and...I did want the blood to stop already. But when I left the room, Gumi was in tears.

"Oliver, weren't we dating...?" She asked weakly. "Don't you love me...?"

I flinched. "Gumi, wha—?" I looked away. I didn't want to deal with this right now.... "L-listen, I'll explain later, okay? Don't you see my eye? Len's in trouble. Help me and I'll tell you everything you want to know, alright?"

Gumi looked up at me, seemingly hurting because of my eye, my feelings for Len, and probably something else I was too dense to notice at the time. "O-okay," she said quietly.

After getting my eye cleaned up and bandaged with Gumi's help, we both ran back up to Len's room. It was quiet. I assumed Miku had done something to prevent us from hearing their conversation.

I huffed softly, turning to Gumi. I guess I had to give her the explanation she asked for.

"Listen," I started, pressing the tips of my fingers together, "I...I know we're dating. Alright? Lemme just...get that outta the way first. But...I think...I think I don't like girls. They...just don't appeal to me. After being forced into weird and sexual scenarios because of Len, I...I just realized." I bowed my head. "I'm sorry, Gumi. I think we should break up."

The green-haired girl started to cry. I didn't lift my head, knowing what her expression looked like. She was smiling.

"I'm...I'm happy for you, Oliver. Len loves you. Be happy with him, okay? I'll give up on you, then. Maybe...I'll find someone else?" Her voice was shaking as she spoke. I didn't want to see her like this, but I couldn't just...date her anymore. I don't like seeing her like that.

"Gumi...." I mumbled, hesitantly looking up. "I'm...I'm really sorry. Please, please forgive me. I'm sorry...." I bit my lip harshly, drawing a bit of blood.

"Don't worry about it!" Gumi exclaimed, waving a hand at me. "I'm fine, really! Anyway, I'll get going now.... I'm sure you two can handle whatever's going on!"

Before I could stop her, the greenette quickly ran off and—I assumed—out of the house. I...hurt her. I didn't like that. But I...I couldn't just stay with her. I love Len, and that's...that's the truth. I can't deceive her or myself anymore.

I waited outside the door for what seemed like forever. I was almost falling asleep when the door creaked open.

"Len!" I shouted suddenly, standing up. He...he was okay! He figured out a way to keep his emotions, right?! "Len, are you okay?!"

Len nodded, smiling. "Yeah...." He mumbled, sighing softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I did it.... Oliver, I did it." He hugged me tightly. "I love you...."

I flinched, blushing harshly. "I...I love you too," I mumbled out hesitantly. I didn't really wanna have to say it, since it's so embarrassing, but it was the truth.

"Len...?" I asked slowly. "What...did you do to make her go away...?"

Len paused. "Is it important?"

"No, but—"

He smiled. "Then it's not important. Don't think too much about it, okay?"

I nodded slowly. He wasn't telling me something, but...I didn't wanna make him mad. I didn't say anything else.

Len pulled away from the hug after a moment. "Oliver, let's go downstairs okay? I'm starving." He laughed a bit.

Seeing him act so casual.... It was...reassuring, if nothing else. I nodded. "Alright.... Do you mind what I make, or...?"

Len shook his head. "Nope~ Everything you make tastes delicious, anyway~" He grinned.

"What? No...." I pouted, rolling my eyes—er, eye.... "Just follow me then!"

He nodded, quickly walking behind me.

Behind his back, Len's hands were bound with a black chain. A dark purple aura flowed around them. Oliver would never find out.


End file.
